Mending Pieces
by Andrea Sinisterra
Summary: AU, ML MM AI. Destiny makes her greatest challenge when a new opportunity is bestowed to two people who have lost so much in their pasts, but are bound to find real happiness in each other’s arms.
1. Prologue

Mending Pieces

A Roswell Alternate Universe Story

By Andrea Sinisterra

Prologue

Welcome, readers:

Life sometimes has funny turns. This is what this story is about. Destiny makes her greatest challenge when a new opportunity is bestowed to two people who have lost so much in their pasts, but are bound to find real happiness in each other's arms.

She, an innocent professor, who loved with all her heart, but Life decided to snatch her happiness in one fatal moment, leaving her heartbroken and making her lose all hopes of ever finding happiness again.

He, a methodical surgeon, who loved uncritically, was betrayed and left alone to pick the broken pieces of his life in the aftermath of their silent struggle. Supported by his family; in his solitude, he must learn to move on in order to comfort the broken heart of his only son.

This is a story of survival, of accepting second chances. From an encounter, to the final moment, I promise you will not doubt that hope is in everyone's heart… you just have to find it…

So now, I welcome you to read this, I warn you beforehand, that it has its blows and pains, that not everything is lilies and daisies. This story relates the lives of different people, all from different ages; from children, to grandparents; from accidents, to weddings… all in all, Mending Pieces is a story about Life.

Please, read and enjoy. And don't forget to review, for I'd like to know what you think.

Chapter 1: An Encounter


	2. An Encounter

Mending Pieces

A Roswell Alternate Universe Story

By Andrea Sinisterra

Romance/Drama

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Oh my love, it's a long way we've come. 

From the freckled hills, to the steel and glass canyons. 

From the stony fields, to hanging steel from the sky. 

From digging in our pockets, for a reason not to say goodbye. 

"The Hands That Built America"

- U2

* * *

Part 1

The town was bustling with activity, which was something far from new. After a row of rainy, dark days, today was turning out to be the epitome of bright and clear, it seemed. A few puffy white clouds here and there... he was bored. Yeah, yeah, why would someone be bored with such a beautiful day? Simple: lack of inspiration. He's tried everything, hiring models, taking tours around the city, walking endless miles of park, and still, nothing seemed to inspire him. This was rare, since he was a man who was easily pleased... but nothing cut it anymore.

His dark eyes perused the vicinity, yawning as he glanced around. A waitress came by, placing a glass of cool water in front of him. He glanced up to check out the waitress. Yeah, she was pretty... but there were a lot of pretty girls around town, but not one made his hand itch for a crayon and paper. His eyes then rested on the little blonde boy a few tables from him, sitting amongst seven other kids. They laughed, and talked, and laughed again... sometimes he wished he could go back to his own childhood.

His eyes traveled the small round table where he sat; finally resting on the new sketchbooks he just bought in some small paint shop around the corner, yesterday afternoon. They stared accusingly at him. He groaned. Great, he was hallucinating now. Okay, okay, he just had to relax; it wasn't like he had a deadline or something.

His mind wandered down that aisle. He remembered a few years back, when he was in his early twenties and he refused to run the company that has passed down to every new Evans' generation. Yeah, that had been a riot.  He remembered the angry red face of his grandfather, Robert Evans, when Phillip had told him that he wasn't going to fulfill his duty as an Evans and run Parker-Evans Investments and Financial Corporation.

But it seemed now that everyone forgot all about the issue, as they put the future of the company in the shoulders of Michael Evans, the second oldest son of Phillip Evans. But really, it was fine by him. He had no intention of reclaiming rights he refused years back. And anyway, Michael had the brains and the guts, as every Evans in history, to run the business smoothly and successfully.

He studied medicine at Harvard, which had been a holy pain in the ass, to say the least. But he managed to graduate at the top of his class, with honors. He worked full time at Las Cruces General Hospital, which took every spare time he might have left.

And the spare time he had, he spent it or with Aaron or painting. He had decided then, after that commotion had died down a little, that he would resume his painting. It was something he'd always enjoyed, since little. Painting gives him peace. 

Although the pursue of his profession had been hectic being a neo surgeon in neology and neonatal, he still managed to be as close with his family as one could get. Sometimes the thought that he had let down his grandfather and father brought painful memories and almost made him regret his decisions, but he refused to back down. He had the full support of every female in his family on both sides... Not that he felt guilty. He was giving Mickey a once in a life opportunity. He loved his brother dearly, and his sister, Isabel, although, not what everyone had expected from her, was still the most loved and spoiled brat in the Evans clan.

A model. He remembered the snort of laughter that had escaped his father's mouth when she had claimed that that was the path she wanted to follow. His mother had almost gone into cardiac arrest. But Izzy didn't back down, and now had a very successful clothes and make-up line... very 'in' I hear.

A loud noise from a breaking glass brought him out of his reverie. Startled, he realized he was still sitting at the outdoor café, hungry, bored, and alone. He had spaced out completely for God only knows how long.

A movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention. His breath caught in his throat. His eyes traveled from the slender, long legs of the woman, to her trim waist, where he could see a little skin where her shirt had ridden up a little. Smooth, silky, ivory skin that called to him. The profile of a beautiful face, small nose, lush, pink lips, and long, flowing dark brown hair. His eyes marveled at the graceful movements of her arms as she spoke animatedly with her blonde companion. Her twinkling laugh reached his ears, and he found himself smiling back with amusement.

Unconsciously, his hand reached for the sketchbook at his side.

 * * *

Aaron looked around, and smiled when he saw his father reach for his books. Finally, about time he decided to paint again!

"So when are you going to get a new mommy?" Jeremy asked.

"We are in no hurry." Aaron said, "Besides, my dad doesn't want to get hurt again, so he's taking his time."

"But don't you feel lonely. I mean, I feel lonely when I don't see my mom." 

"Look, Lil', I don't want to talk about this, okay? And by the way, I don't feel lonely because I know my dad loves me very much and I love him, too!"

Aaron turned in his seat to look at his father and found that he was already looking at him. He obviously heard the argument with Lily and Jeremy. His father smiled reassuringly at him. Aaron calmed down. His father went back to his sketching.

 * * * 

Time seemed to pass in an expanse of seconds. His hand ceaselessly flowed around the page in eager, smooth strokes of crayon that formed into a beautiful face as he worked. 

He smiled in satisfaction as he put down the crayon.... and brought his head up. She was gone. He quickly went after her, and stopped in his tracks when Aaron called after him. He brought one finger up, in a sign of 'one second' and a 'be right back' and he was off again.

"Hey!" He called when he rounded the corner and saw her opening the door to her ice blue S500 Mercedes Benz sedan. "God, you're fast."

"Do I know you?" She asked, as she opened the door.

"Probably not. I saw you at the restaurant, and wanted to give you this." And handed the picture he'd drawn. "It's a little rough around the edges due to the hurry, but you get the picture." And he smiled.

She frowned a little at the tall man in front of her. He was nice... Hell, who was she kidding, he was incredibly hot with his dark hair and dark eyes. He was broad shouldered, and although he was built, he was still lean. She liked it, which was why she found it hard not to stare like a stupid at the page he was handing her. 

She gasped. "You drew this?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, sort of like re-found myself back there, you can say." He gave her a small smile. "Okay, so I wanted to give you that. I'll see you around." And he started to back away.

"Hey! Wait-- umm... I don't even know your name!" She asked, quickly closing the heavy door, and rushing to him, "I mean, thank you, it's very beautiful."

"My name's Max Evans."

There was a brief silence, and when she was about to respond, they were interrupted by a small hurricane of kids.

"Dad, dad! We want to go to the movies now! Please!" Said Aaron, now firmly attached to his father's arm.

Max laughed heartily, dislodging his son from his arm, "in a minute, Aaron."

"Hey, you're very pretty. I like your hair."

"Why, thank you. You have very pretty hair, too. You can call me Liz." Then, addressing Max, "I'm Elizabeth Carson."

They shook hands politely.

"I'm glad you liked it." Then, turning around, he tossed over his shoulder at her, "I'll see you around."  Then, "which one should we watch, I heard Harry Potter's out."

Liz stared at his retreating broad back, he didn't even ask her name! Or her number! You just met him! Though, her face softened as he hurled his son into his arms and threw him over his shoulder. Aaron shrieked in surprised delight, as his father bounced up and down, all the other kids laughing and cheering. 'They look so cute'.

To be continued...

Chapter 2: Tears of the past


	3. Tears of the past

Mending Pieces

A Roswell Alternate Universe Story

By Andrea Sinisterra

Romance/Drama

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * * 

I cannot face the fear in this,

I see a place for you and I,

and we can make the most of it, 

cause our passion never dies, 

and if you don't believe in me,

I'll choose the path and change your mind, 

and you can take me to your room

or wherever you may hide.

"For the Movies"

- Buckcherry

* * * 

Part 2

Robert Evans eyed his grandsons wearily. His soft blue eyes scanned the uneasiness of his grandsons, from Michael's fidgeting fingers to Max's darting, avoiding eyes. 

Then their three heads snapped up as the door burst open, with a heavily breathing Isabel at the threshold. "Sorry for the delay." She said simply and took her seat beside Max.

"I'm glad you could sneak us into your busy agenda." Robert drawled sarcastically.

"Yeah, I manage." And she smiled, "nice to see you, too, grandpa."

Robert smiled, "Time is passing by..."

"You know," Max interrupted, "there hasn't been one meeting, one meeting that you don't start with that phrase. It's getting old."

"Don't be insolent, young man!" Robert rose to his feet, "You want me to be blunt, then I'll be blunt, goddamn it! You are getting old. When the hell do you pretend to give that poor son of yours a mother, huh? Or what, do you think you can raise him all by yourself?"

"Look, I've done a great job raising Aaron by myself, in fact, it's not my fault that he doesn't has a mother! It's not anyone's fault, but hers! Would you just let it be; when I'm ready, I'll let you know!" At that, Max slapped his palm against the desk in front of him, for emphasis.

Robert slammed his own hand down, "Don't you dare yell at me! I know it's not your fault, goddamn it, I know it! But we are just worried about you and your son--"

"Well don't be, we are doing perfectly fine by ourselves! We've made it through the divorce without your or my father's help, thank you very much! Aaron understands our situation perfectly, and he knows the reasons for the divorce."

"Will you two shut up! Every time we come here, we talk about Max and his son, and how he should find a new mother for Aaron. Grandfather, he knows! You remind him every time you get the chance to. Just quit it. He won't listen to you or me, or anybody. Like he said, when he's ready, he'll let you know."

"Thank you, Isabel, I had this irresistible urge to rip my ears off there for a moment." Michael commented flippantly.

Robert let out a heavy sigh, "So Michael, what's going on with your life. Last I heard, you were going pretty serious with Ms. DeLuca."

Michael smiled softly, and looked at his watch, "we've been engaged for approximately 12 hours and 53 minutes."

Isabel shrieked, "you bastard, why didn't you tell me! Oh my God! I'm so happy for you!"

"Congratulations!" Max said, hugging his brother.

"My best wishes, son." Phillip Evans said from the door.

Michael detangled himself from Isabel's embrace and hugged his father, briefly. "Nice to see you, old man."

"Nonsense!" And then he turned to Max, "my boy?"

"At home, sound asleep, would be my guess. Where's mom?"

"She went to Albuquerque, to pick up a few things at your aunt's." He sat down by the window, lighting up a cigar, "so, Michael, what's this I hear about a wedding?"

"I'm getting married to Maria DeLuca, father." But before Phillip could interrupt, Michael continued, "we don't know yet when's the wedding, or where or whatever, so please, don't ask."

"I was going to congratulate you, and then move on to other matters." Phillip stood and went to Isabel, "my beautiful, beautiful daughter."

Isabel hugged him back, "Dad, I've missed you. How was your trip?"

"Tiring." He smiled. "The company's picnic is this Sunday--"

Everyone groaned, but the sound was drowned by Robert's deep laughter.

"Is this Sunday and I expect you all to come."

"Dad, we haven't gone to that picnic for--"

"Years!"

"That's right Max, that's why I expect you, all of you, to assist. Both families are going to assist, they always do. I'm pretty tired of always been asked of your whereabouts and having no answer! So this Sunday the three of you will sit in that goddamn blanket and sunburn till sunset!"

 * * * 

"...Science in the 20th century has provided an overwhelming number of new findings and intriguing theories about biological processes. The annual output of biological material today is so massive that no single individual can possibly acquire all of the information. Biology has, therefore, become a discipline of specialists who restrict their research to small areas." 

She stopped, "okay, people that's all for today, your next assignment will be an essay on all achievements and life objectives of Robert Hooke and Marcello Malpighi. Class dismissed."

Liz released a sigh of exhaustion once her students had cleared out of the classroom. A knock on the door caught her attention. She smiled.

Maria DeLuca came in, smiling, "I heard about this wonderful new restaurant downtown. They say they have great desserts." Maria sighed, "You work too hard."

"I do not."

"Do, too."

"Do not."

"Do, too."

"I don't work too hard, in fact, I don't work enough!"

"If it wasn't because you are my cousin, I'd smack your head a few times. Liz, it's all right to feel, you know. It's healthy."

"I don't want to feel like this. I have so much to do, so much things to think about and consider."

There was a silence. Then, "how about a trip to that restaurant, and I promise you can ask me anything you want."

"Okay, I have to pick up Paige at my mother's house first."

Maria went ahead, as Liz gathered her things. Liz smiled. Life had been hectic and cruel since her husband, Jake, had died nine years ago. Leaving her in love, pregnant and alone. It had been rough the first few weeks, when she didn't, couldn't accept the reality. Seven months pregnant, she had gained the pity of all her family. Long endless nights accompanied by ceaseless phone calls from family, friends, and people to share their pity with her. Didn't they know that they only reminded her more that her husband was dead!? She had wanted solitude, solitude to mourn, and weep, and cry alone.

Days went by, and she didn't eat, didn't shower, and couldn't muster strength enough to get up from her bed. She lived in total isolation until one day, Maria came barreling into her apartment, grabbing her roughly by the arm, and helped her bathe, and then fed her... They ended up shopping for baby clothes and they also bought a huge wooden crib... Maria had been her lifeline, slowly feeding her strength and courage.

Liz had been astonished at how careless she'd been with her unborn child. Guilt was what made her go through the next few months. 

But all her sorrow ended the moment she felt the lightweight of her newborn daughter in her arms. How the tiny hands grabbed her fingers and how her eyes reminded her of Jake's. Beautiful baby blue eyes. 

It had always been an unspoken truce between her and Maria. They never talked about it, even though both were aware of the consequences they barely avoided. That pregnancy had been the darkest days she had ever had in her whole life, hence the reason why she worshipped her daughter, the guilt ate away at her heart at all the 'what if's' that could've happened. But she always thanked her lucky stars for the daughter, friends, and family she had.

Liz followed Maria as she chatted about something or the other.

Maria Deluca was not only one of her best friends, but she was also her first cousin, by her father's younger sister, and they had been in high school together. They'd lost contact upon graduation for Liz had gone to Dartmouth and Maria had attended Harvard Law School. But they had reunited again after almost 6 years.

People like Maria and her daughter were the ones that kept her going.

Although, she suspected that she no longer depended on the memory of her husband to go through. Maria had insisted quite a couple of times on dating and even double dating with her. And she had gone on a couple of dates, it wasn't like she was a nun, or anything, but she guessed that the memory of her husband still lingered around. Or maybe it was the slight suspicion that she compared all her dates to her deceased husband?

Maybe she was afraid of falling in love again. Probably. Most likely.

"Are you coming, or not?"

"Aye, aye, ma'am."

 * * * 

"Aunt Maria, it's huge!!"

Maria and Liz laughed. The restaurant was a little too crowded considering it was still early. But Maria had been right; desserts were fabulous. "Now, be nice, Paige."

"But mom, it's true!" Liz gave Paige a stern look, "and also veeery beautiful and shiny!" Paige said comically.

Maria had to laugh, "You two are so hilarious! But thank you, darling. I'll have to introduce you to Michael someday, he's going to love you!"

"I can show him my trick with the slime and the straw!"

"Err, sure, honey." Maria smiled mischievously, "ya'know..." she began in a conspiratorially tone, "your mom told me she met this handsome guy the other day! She said he was veery tall."

"Maria!"

"Well, didn't you?" 

Changing the subject, subtly, "Isn't it getting a little too crowded in here?"

"Momma, you're changing the subject! You always tell me not to change the subject because it means you're avoiding the person!"

"You taught you daughter well."

"Stuff it, Maria."

"And you always tell me not to silence people abruptly because it's rude."

Liz glared at Maria as she hid a smile behind her hand, "Paige, do you really want to come here again anytime soon?"

"Yeah."

"Then, why don't you eat your sundae in silence and let me talk with your aunt, okay?"

"Okay." Paige resumed her attack on the poor sundae, "anyways, Aunt Maria, your ring is very beautiful. I bet Uncle Michael is nuts about you."

Maria smiled, "I sure hope so, sweetie."

"And are you going to have tons and tons of children?"

"Well," Maria laughed, "maybe not tons and tons, but two or three. I sure hope they are as pretty and as intelligent as you are."

"You're intelligent, though I don't really know Michael, but I assure you that your children will be just as smart and as beautiful as you." Maria laughed,  "I mean, my mom is beautiful and she told that my dad was too, and I didn't turn out that bad."

Liz's tone was wistful, "you happen to be the most beautiful, brightest child ever created. Don't you think so, Maria?"

"Yeah."

"Mom?"

"Yeah, sweetie."

"Your ice-cream's melting."

 To be continued...

Chapter 3: Shocking News


	4. Shocking news

Mending Pieces

A Roswell Alternate Universe Story

By Andrea Sinisterra

Romance/Drama

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * * 

Fell into a dream again, wish the dream would never ever end.

Met an angel with eyes the deepest blue I've ever seen,

Just wish it wasn't a dream.

"Katie"

- LaRue

* * *

Part 3

"Okay, Aaron. You have to make a choice here, okay. You can't do all of them."

"But Dad, I want to do them all!"

"Stop whining. You can choose three."

"Okay," Aaron perused the paper Max held, "soccer, swimming and... Hockey!"

"Hockey? Don't you think that's a little too rough for your age?"

"I want to try it, Dad."

"Okay. Let's see, you can have swimming on Mondays and Thursdays; hockey on Wednesdays and Saturdays and soccer on Tuesdays and Fridays. That okay?"

"Yeah!"

"God, you're a busy little guy." Max sighed, "I'll just have you know that I won't be able to pick you up everyday, because I have work. When I can't pick you up, I'll send your grandmother or Michael or Isabel, okay?"

"Okay."

"You are not to leave the building alone or with anyone besides the ones I mentioned. I don't care if the person claims to be the president of Jupiter; you are not to leave the building. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm glad. So, we have three hours before I have to return to the hospital, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know..."

"How about we go visit your Aunt Isabel, and then I take you to Burger King."

"McDonald's!"

"McDonald's. Okay, go get your coat."

 * * *

"Oh, my little guy!"

"Izzy!"

Isabel kissed her nephew on the cheek, and whispered in his ear, "Kansas' in the back."

Isabel laughed as Aaron rushed to the back yard. "He's grown so fast! I can't believe how tall he is."

"Yeah, and I'm getting older."

"Maybe, maybe not. You're as handsome as ever. Can I offer you something, tea, soda, umm, water?"

"Water, please."

Max followed her to the beautifully fitted kitchen, claiming a stool at the island in the center. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Business great, expanding by the minute." Isabel said, handing him a glass of water and ice.

"Thank you. That's great. How's Mark?"

"We broke up." It was clipped, like she wanted it said and over with as quickly as possible.

"Sorry to hear that. I thought you were doing great. I mean, last I heard you were pretty serious-"

"Things change."

Max's eyes narrowed at his sister's cold appearance, "did he hurt you? Because I swear, if that asshole did something to you I'll--"

"Max, shut up. As much as I appreciate your rather annoyingly overwhelming protectiveness, I'm okay. Really. He cheated on me. But it's okay, we had a very modern relationship, and it's not like we were going to tie the knot, or anything, right?"

The way she asked made it sound like she wasn't so sure of herself, "Right."

"And anyways, I'm okay. I have Kansas to keep me company and a very large nosey family at my aid, whenever I need it."

"Sure." Then, changing the subject, since he noticed Isabel was starting to get a little uncomfortable, "I heard Dad is thinking about leaving the company and retire once and for all."

"About time. I mean, he's done a great job and everything, but I think it's time he gave Michael the opportunity to reign alone, at last."

"Yeah, although I'm not so sure. You can never be positive with Dad and business. Especially with the Company.... I can't believe Michael's getting married. Who would've thought?"

"Yeah. When he told us I was so stunned. I mean, wasn't he the one we had to fish a date for the prom. To imagine that he was the one who always believed he to be a loner. You get too close, you get burned."

"Yeah, that's what he always said. Look at him now. Head over heals for Maria DeLuca. And imagine the shock when grandfather found out he was dating her. She's a Parker after all."

"She's a Parker?"

"Umm hmm. Her mother is Amy Parker, Jeff's sister. She married some guy what's his name DeLuca."

"Ooh, I didn't know that. Haven't you heard that gossip is only for girls, Max."

"Yeah, but when 'girls' don't do their job, someone's got to do it."

Isabel laughed. "Max? I have something to tell you, and you may not like it."

Max looked at her wearily, "What is it?"

"I ran into Tess the other day."

He froze at the name, "really?"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say? How thrilled I am that you ran into her; how pleased I am that you talked to her? Wrong, honey."

"She said she had been trying your number, that she couldn't reach you. She wanted to know how was her son... How you were."

"I changed my number, you know that."

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to tell her that. Anyways--"

"I can't believe she had the nerve to look us up after all these years! When she abandoned her son, I assure you, the last thing she had in mind was his welfare."

"Max-"

"No, I mean, really, Isabel, she ran away in the middle of the night with some lover she had for God only knows how long. And you tell me that, now, after seven years, she returns and wants things to go back to normal. Well, she's got another thing coming!"

"Max, you are divorced--"

"Isabel, I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about Aaron. You don't divorce your son! She walked out on him. Do you know how many times I held that little boy in my arms as he cried why his mother didn't love him anymore!? No! You have no idea. That kid has suffered too much!"

Max stood by the window, watching Aaron playing with the black cocker spaniel, "he's a great kid, Isabel."

Isabel always had the feeling that all Tess wanted, was money. Was it only a coincidence Tess left almost at the same time Max turned down the company? She had voiced her concerns once to Max, but he had refused to talk about the issue. She embraced her brother, "and you raised him well. I'm very proud of you, Max."

To be continued...

Chapter 4: So we meet again...


	5. So we meet again

Mending Pieces

A Roswell Alternate Universe Story

By Andrea Sinisterra

Romance/Drama

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

I was wasted in the afternoon 

Waiting on a train 

I woke up in pieces and Elisabeth had disappeared again

"Goodnight Elisabeth"

- Counting Crows

* * *

Part 4

His cell phone rang, "Evans."

"Honey, it's mom."

"Hi, mom. So rare to receive a phone call from you."

"Well, what can a mother do when her son doesn't call or visit her?"

"Oh, mother, please, not again. I visited the other day, and you weren't there."

"How convenient."

"It's true!"

"Where are you right now?"

"In my car, I'm late for picking up Aaron."

"Oh! When are you going to bring me that precious grandson of mine-- Oh! This reminds me. Remember tomorrow is the Company's picnic."

"Yeah, I know Mom. Mom, I have to go."

"Okay, but remember Max, if--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You'll ground my ass for the next thirty years!"

His mother laughed, "Got that one right. Bye, sweetie."

"Bye."

Max closed the door to his black X5 BMW, and rushed to the building. Max's eyes searched the crowds of parents and children but he couldn't seem to find his son's blonde head. Max neared the coach.

"Hi, I'm Max Evans, I'm looking for Aaron?"

"Oh, yeah, I saw him over there with a lady. 'Thought she was his mother."

Max froze. His mother? Max turned where the coach had pointed, and indeed, there was Aaron. "Aaron!"

Aaron saw his dad approach, and immediately ran to his arms, "Dad!"

"God, didn't I tell you not to go with strangers!"

"But I didn't leave. I'm still in the building."

The kid's got a point. "Well, I was scared when I didn't find you."

"I was with the coach, but then I saw Liz, and came to say hello."

"Liz?"

"Yeah, she's over there!"

Max looked up, and saw the same beautiful lady from the other day, fixing a scarf around the neck of a girl. She hasn't seen him.

"And that's her daughter, her name's Paige. She's very funny! Can I ask her if she wants to join us for dinner tonight?"

"Son, I don't know if she remembers me."

"Sure she does. We were talking about you just now!"

"You were?"

"Umm hmm. Come." And with that, Aaron dragged Max to where Liz was sitting with her daughter.

"Hi there." 

Liz looked up at the new arrival. And almost gasped, "Hi!"

Max felt nervous, "Well, Aaron here--"

"Would you like to come and join us for dinner?" Aaron rushed.

"Thank you, son."

Liz laughed.

Max smiled, too. "Yeah, so... what do you say?"

"Please mom!" Paige whispered.

Liz laughed again, "okay."

"There is a nice--"

"Dad, you promised me yesterday we would go to McDonald's, and we didn't go!"

"Aaron." The stern tone in Max's voice settled Aaron.

"Sorry, Dad."

"Okay." Aaron looked up surprised and Max a little speechless at Liz, "McDonald's sounds great. Right, Paige?"

"Yeah!" Both kids yelled at the same time as they hugged Liz.

 * * *

"Not what I had in mind..." Max muttered as he saw the Ronald clown statue standing at one side of the entrance.

"Me either." Liz whispered beside him.

Max smiled. "Two happy meals..."

 * * * 

Thirty minutes later...

"I take hockey, swimming AND soccer."

"I take ballet, tennis, soccer AND hockey. My grandfather taught me how to play pool." Paige smiled triumphantly.

 "Hockey is for men."

"Says who?"

"Says-- Everyone!"

"Liar! Your nose is going to grow and grow and grow until you can scratch your foot while standing!"

Max and Liz laughed.

"Dad!" Aaron complained.

"Aaron, son, I'm sorry, but you have to admit it, you lost."

Aaron soon joined the other three laughing.

 * * *

"I think they are getting along." Max said as they walked back to the school where they parked their cars. They had walked to the McDonald's since it was only a few blocks away.

Liz looked at where her daughter and Aaron raced to the school front, "Yeah. Aaron is a nice kid."

"So is Paige." They stopped in front of the building, "where's your car?"

"Over there." 

Max followed Liz to her car. Liz let Paige slip into the front seat. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Oh, I have a family thing to attend to, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me, too." Max retrieved his cell phone from his pocket, "give me your number, and I'll give you a call. See if we get together and do something some other day."

"Okay." Liz gave him her number, "bye, then, I had fun tonight."

"Yeah, me, too. Bye." And Max closed her door after she buckled her seat belt.

Aaron waved.

"Let's go son, it's getting late."

To be continued...

Chapter 5: Surprises


	6. Surprises

Mending Pieces

A Roswell Alternate Universe Story

By Andrea Sinisterra

Romance/Drama

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

I pray, looking into the sky 

I can feel this rain; right now it's falling on me 

Fly, I just want to fly, life is all mine 

Some days I cry alone, but I know I'm not the only one 

I'm here, and another day is gone 

I don't want to die... 

Please be there when I'll arrive, don't cry... please  

"Falling Again"

- Lacuna Coil

* * *

Part 5

"Aaron, wake up, we're late!"

Aaron opened one sleepy eye, "Wha-?"

"The picnic started an hour ago. Grandma is going to kill us!" Max gathered Aaron into his arms, hurled him over his shoulder, and ran to the bathroom. "Take off your clothes, shower, brush your teeth, and get dressed as soon as possible. I'll go fish your bathing suit... Have you seen it?" Max asked, hastily helping Aaron remove his Toy Story Pj's.

"Seen what?" Aaron asked absentmindedly.

Max sighed, carrying Aaron into the tub, "Shower, now."

Max left the bathroom, "where the hell is that bathing suit!" He groaned as he perused Aaron's drawers.

The phone rang.... Max groaned again.

"Hello."

"What are you still doing there?" Diane Evans demanded from the other end of the line, "almost everyone's here, Max. Even your sister is here. Michael brought Maria, oh, she's so lovely!" Diane sighed. "Max, I know it's hard to raise--"

"Mom, we overslept. Aaron's taking a quick bath. And really, we're okay. We'll be there in twenty minutes. Okay? Stop worrying, mom."

"I worry, because I love you. Now, bring me my grandson, I want to see him!" She laughed, almost tearfully.

"Right away, ma'am!"

Max replaced the receiver. "Aaron, what's taking so long?" He called, walking into the bathroom.

He pushed aside the curtain just a little to peek in and avoid the water from splashing out. And a smile touched his lips. A soapy headed Aaron sleeping with his head resting against the edge of the tub greeted Max's eyes.

"Aaron, wake up son, we're running very late."

 * * *

"We had to stop by a shop and buy him a bathing suit."

"Excuses, excuses."

Max sighed, "Hi mother, long time since I last saw you." Max leaned down, and kissed his mother on the cheek.

Diane cooed when she saw Aaron standing behind Max, "and there's my precious little boy! Come and give your grandmother a kiss... you know you can't go swimming."

Max smiled at the pouting kid. "I told you last night. Fall is here, and snow's on the way. It's way too cold for exposure, Aaron."

Aaron crossed his arms, "then, why DID you buy me the bathing suit, dad?"

"Because, if I don't recall right, someone *I* know, performed a tantrum last night because his father wouldn't let him go swimming."

"It's not faaaiirrr!!"

"Now," Diane smiled, urging Aaron inside the house, "let's go put that bag of yours somewhere... would you like some cookies?"

Max adjusted his shades more securely to his nose. The sun was almost unbearably bright today, even though it was rather chilly with the autumn's air. His eyes slowly scanned the area, from the long buffet table at one side of the house, the beautiful blue pool at the center of the lawn and the various white tables placed throughout. Evans Manor was a beautiful house, had been in the family for various generations. It had twelve rooms, plus the master bedroom, each room with its adjoining bathroom and small sitting space.

The dining room, with its grand crystal chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling and the long dark colored oak table, was one of the favorite rooms. But the biggest room was the "State", which was an empty room used in occasions for balls or parties. During Christmastime, the tree was placed at one corner, the lights reflecting sparkles at the several portraits of Evans' hung at the walls. The room had the capacity for fifteen hundred people.

The shiny Japanese grass surrounded the entire property, with scattered trees around, swings on one side, and a small wooden gazebo downhill. At one side of the artificial lake, hidden by tall bushes, lay a rose garden. His grandmother had always been fond of those flowers saying they were the symbol of love and romanticism. His grandmother had always been a hopeless romantic as grandfather always joked.

His eyes suddenly halted at the little person Aaron was talking to. What the-- What was Paige doing here? Which meant...?

His eyes encountered Michael and Isabel standing at one side of the pool, "Max, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Maria Deluca."

"Nice to meet you." Max said shaking her hand, and a kiss to her cheek.

"Finally! I've heard so much about you, feels like I already know you!" Maria laughed.

"We've heard a LOT about you, too. Trust me." Max smiled warmly.

Maria glanced above Max's shoulder, "Paige, honey, come here a minute." 

Paige came in a hurry, eager to return to her games, "why don't you go inside and call your mommy, ask her when the hell does she pretends to come!"

Paige rushed to the house to call her mother; it was obvious she hadn't noticed Max. Max frowned. What was Paige doing here? And why was Maria taking care of her? And why was Liz supposed to be here? Did Maria know Liz?

"So, Max." Maria began, seeing Michael and Isabel were having a conversation of sorts, "I heard you have a son. Rumor has it, he's the greatest kid a parent could ask for."

"Thank you," Max looked around for Aaron, and called him. "Aaron, I'd like you to meet Maria DeLuca. She's going to marry your uncle."

"Wow! I wish you luck!" Aaron said hugging her waist.

Maria looked up at Max critically.

"Ha!" Aaron laughed, "I was kidding! My uncle is a great uncle! Hey! And you're going to be my new aunt! That's cool!"

Maria laughed at his eagerness, "Yeah, and that would make you my new nephew. Hey, how about I take you sometime to eat, I don't know, ice-cream-- oh, I know, next Saturday I'm taking Paige to the fair, would you like to join us?"

Aaron looked up at Max pleadingly, nodding for acceptance. And squealed happily when Max nodded, "your Dad can come, too, if he wants."

"We'll see."

At that moment, Paige returned, "She said she won't take long. She was busy doing I don't remember what." Then she stopped, and lunged herself at Max's arms, "Max! What are you doing here?"

Max hugged her and set her on the ground, "my parents live here."

"They do? Wow, that is one big, big house!"

Max laughed. And then, she was off.

"Max," Michael began, as he neared him, "dad's thinking about retiring. Do you think that's wise, you know, for him and the company?"

"Of course I think it's wise! Besides, don't you want to take over completely? Basically, the company's future will rest in your hands."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for reminding me that." Michael grimaced, "I guess, well, I've always known he was there, you know-"

"In case anything happened. Yeah, I know, but look at this like an opportunity to prove yourself and to others that you can do it on your own." Max said, squeezing his shoulder. "Give the Parkers something to fuss about."

Michael smiled, now confident. It was always this way between Max and he. Even when kids, and they fought, they always came around. Max was always there when kids decided that using him, as a punch bag was more exciting than playing tag. But Max always came to his rescue. 

Michael had always had problems in those of the social aspects. He was too shy, too cold to socialize. Even when he was at college, where he had majored in accounting and later had a master's degree in business administration, even then, he had been shut out of the social circle. Sometimes he'd envy Isabel and how she always seemed to be surrounded by people who loved her and worshipped her. Or envied Max and the way Aaron looked up at his father in adoration and fascination. He's never had anything of his own, really. Something that would matter more to him than his own life.

Until he met Maria. Maria. Although it amazed him that at the beginning she was nothing more than a simple pain in the ass. They had met in some reunion, company's reunion, where she had been the spotlight. The small group of people where she sat at looked at her in fascination as she talked animatedly about this or the other. It was a bit of a shock, though, when he found out she was a Parker. Turned out she was Amy Parker's daughter. Imagine the shock he felt at that time.

And slowly, she threw down his barriers, little by little. Although, their relationship had been explosive since the beginning. They would sometimes sneak out of some party or gathering, and make out in some laundry room, or somewhere with a door and a lock.

It had been a complete shock to his family when he presented her to his parents. Never in his life, had Michael brought home any girlfriend. He guessed that was when he discovered that things had started to go a little more serious than he'd thought. But, to his amazement, it didn't bother him in the least.

"I know. I don't know why I got so scared."

"Relax. And anyway, you won't be on your own, isn't Sean Parker running the other side? He's been running it since Anthony Parker passed away a few years ago..." 

"I still don't get why Sean replaced Anthony instead of Jeff. It was a surprise when I found out that Sean was running the company along with grandpa." Michael commented, confused.

"I heard that Anthony had a fight with Jeff shortly before his death. I guess that has something to do with it. Isabel told me that Anthony didn't include Jeff in his will..."

"Wow." Michael said.

"Yeah." At that moment, Max's breath stopped as he saw a rather familiar figure move in the distance, over Michael's shoulder. "What the hell is she doing here?" He muttered.

Michael turned around, "you've met her?"

"..."

"That's Maria's cousin. Her name is--"

"Elizabeth Carson. Yeah, I know, we've met." Then it dawned, "she's a Parker?"

"Mmmm, she's Jeff's daughter."

At that moment, Maria came rushing, dragging a smiling Liz behind, "look who finally decided to join us!"

Liz looked at Max, her eyes smiling, though a bit confused, "hi, Michael, how've you been?" 

"Ecstatic." Michael answered laughing, drawing Maria into his arms. "I was going to present you two, but since you know each other, already..."

"You know her?" Maria asked, excitedly.

"Yeah." Max reached for Liz's arm, and linked their arms together, "and if you excuse me, I'd like to spend some time alone with her." And then he winked back at Michael and Maria.

"Who would've thought?" Maria asked at their retreating backs, "how do they know each other?"

"Don't know, maybe they met at one of these things, like we did?"

"Probably. Although Liz hasn't attended one of these things in ages. And Max either."

"Well, I don't know, why don't you ask them!" Michael sighed, exasperated. 

"I will."

"You know, I never had-- what the fuck?"

Michael's gaze quickly followed the person that had exited the house. His face furrowed into a frown as he saw her looking around. What the fuck is she doing here?, He thought, what does she want now?

To be continued...

Chapter 6: Marplot 


	7. Marplot

Mending Pieces

A Roswell Alternate Universe Story

By Andrea Sinisterra

Romance/Drama

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * * 

Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand

All you have to do is close your eyes

And just reach out your hands and touch me

Hold me close, don't ever let me go

More than words, is all I ever needed you to show

Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me

'Cause I'd already know

"More Than Words"

- Extreme

* * *

Part 6

Max and Liz were in the beautiful wooden gazebo, near the lake. 

"This was a surprise."

"Tell me about it." Liz replied, "It never occurred to me to link your name to the company."

Max laughed, "Yeah, well."

"It's so nice to see someone other than my cousin." She sighed, "Although it's been awhile since the last time I came to one of these things."

"Yeah, me, too."

"Since my husband died awhile back, I've been in some sort of sleep, you could say." Her smile was wistful, "I was pregnant, you know, when he died."

"I sorry." Max said, holding her hand in his, "must have been hard on you."

"Oh, but Paige has been everything... my lifeline. And Maria...." She paused, "Maria was the one who shook some sense into me. Saved my life and my daughter's."

Max smiled reassuringly, "you've been strong. Not just anybody can survive something like that and still live like nothing happened."

Liz smiled, also, "it's weird, I've never, ever, talked about this with anyone, not even Maria." Liz averted her gaze from Max's penetrating one, uncomfortable, "with you I feel... safe." She laughed a little, "weird, huh?"

"No, it's not. It's healthy to share your feelings with someone. It lights your life a little... I'm glad you shared them with me."

Liz squeezed his hand in gratitude, "what about you? How come you're not with Aaron's mother?"

"Aaron was only three when she left." Max began. "Apparently she had some lover while we were married. So one night, I came home late from the hospital, urgent surgery call, and she was gone. Just like that. No note, no phone call, nothing. She just picked up and left."

"How can a mother leave her son?" Liz uttered horrified.

"Imagine my shock when I found all her things missing. Our relationship wasn't going so well, we had argued a couple of times, but we always solved our problems, you know, for the sake of our son... I guess, by then, she just wanted out." He sighed, "She never wanted to get pregnant in the beginning. She claimed Aaron was a mistake. She had said that just a few days before her disappearance."

"Oh, God, how can she so inhuman?" Liz whispered, running her fingers through his hair in a soothing caress. "Did Aaron know?"

"I just told him what he needed to know. Why she left, when she left, that she was not coming back... and that we were filing for divorce."

"How did he take it?"

Max's eyes watered slightly, "that kid cried himself to sleep for nearly a month. We spent time together, he went to therapy, Isabel lived with us for a couple of months to make him company while I was at work.... It's been rough on him."

"I can imagine."

He felt at complete peace with her like this. It was like they were bonded in some sort of way that made them comfortable with each other, despite the fact that they barely knew each other. Perhaps it was because of their backgrounds? Or their marriages and the similarity of their cases?

Max could only stare at her profile as she looked at the lake. The serene look on her face made him realize that she was as comfortable with him as he was with her. 

I just told her my entire life, he thought surprised.

 * * * 

"What the fucks are you doing here?" Michael growled as he neared Tess, "you have some nerve, lady."

Tess recoiled from the coldness in his voice, "Michael. It's been a long time--"

"Yeah, yeah, long time, no see. What do you want?"

"I came to see my son... and Max."

Maria put her hand on Michael's shoulder as if to hold him back, just in case. "Michael, who is she?"

Michael laughed in sarcastic amusement, "now? After what? Six, seven years of absence you intend to return as if nothing ever happened?" Michael advanced on Tess, and grabbed her arm roughly, leading her to the house, "you've got to be kidding me!"

Tess snatched her arm free of Michael's tight grasp, "you can't deny me the right to see my son!"

"What's going on in here? And what the hell are YOU doing here?" Phillip Evans demanded as he glared down at Tess.

"Phillip, I have the right to see--"

"You have the right to what?" Max yelled, as he and Liz returned to the picnic area. Because people were starting to gather in a circle around them, curious to see what was the commotion all about, Max grabbed Tess and hauled her inside the house, slamming the glass doors shut behind him.

Liz stared, dumbfounded, at Max's rage. God, what happened? She thought, who was she?

"Michael, why are you ignoring me?" Maria demanded as she rounded on Michael.

"Who is that?" Liz also asked.

"That's Tess Harding... Evans." At both women's gasp, "Max's ex-wife."

* * *

Isabel stared worriedly at the glass doors. What was going on? She felt guilt wash over her as she remembered how Max's face had constricted in anger when he saw Tess. 

Tess had phoned her two days before, asking relevant things about Max and Aaron. Isabel had been careful not to say things that would compromise her relationship with Max. Though, she had accidentally told Tess that they were going to be at their parents' house, on a picnic, on Saturday. It had slipped out, as Isabel had stared at the phone as if it had suddenly grown arms and legs.

Isabel didn't like how things had ended between Max and Tess, though she wasn't about to go against her brother. She knew the whole story since Max had told her. They had talked for endless hours about anything that came to their minds, during the time she lived in his home. It had been hard to live with Max, especially the first weeks into the divorce. Max had been impossible. He came late from work, and had practically abandoned Aaron. Though they still were tight, he wasn't as much with him as before.

But Isabel didn't hate Tess. How many times had she refused any relationship she thought was going too quick or too serious?  Countless times before. She just wasn't the type of women for marriage. She was too afraid of having a child of her own. To have the life of someone in your hands, to have someone depend on you so completely... 

Though, sometimes she yearned. She wasn't ready for marriage, least of all ready to start a family. She was too scared of screwing up... just like Tess. 

People had started to spread out again. Though her parents, her grandfather, Liz, Maria and Michael were still near. Out of the corner of her eye, a movement caught her attention... Aaron.

 * * *

Max couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe the nerve this woman had to come to his parents house, no less, assist to a family reunion, where obviously she wasn't wanted and demand rights she had resigned the moment she had stepped out of their house years ago!

He was fuming. He had to take a few deep breaths to remain calm--

"You can't deny me the right to--"

"Honey, in case you haven't noticed, you're not wanted. The second you walked out, you lost all privileges pertaining MY son. Okay? You expect to come back after seven years and pretend we are one big, happy family." Max asked, incredulous, "wrong. You lost any rights you might have had."

"I just want a second chance." Tess began, hesitating, "I've been wanting to come back since so long, but every time I was about to pick up the phone and call, I chickened out." Tears formed in her eyes, "I've wanted to see my son since so long. I've missed him... I've missed you."

"Is that supposed to make me happy? Am I supposed to be excited?"

Tess wasn't put off by his sarcasm, "I know I screwed up, damn it, I know it! Don't you think I know that?" She took a deep breath, "I just wasn't ready to start a family and raise a child. We married young, Max. I wasn't ready for that."

"Then why the hell did you say 'yes'!?!" Max yelled at her, "and anyway, what kind of person are you? How can a mother abandon her child? HER THREE YEAR OLD CHILD!?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!!" Tess was crying now, "I just want to come back, Max. Let me make it up to you."

Max let out a cold, empty laughter, "you can't. There's nothing you can say or do, that will erase that memory of Aaron crying when he found you gone. Do you have the slightest idea of how long it took that boy to realize that you weren't coming back? Years! Years, Tess." Max's eyes grew solid, like slits of cold granite; "I won't let you do this to him, Tess. We don't want you."

"But Max--"

"If you wanted a divorce, why didn't you tell me? Why?!" Max asked, frustration edging his voice, "Why did you go to those extremes to get rid of me? Did you stop loving me? Did you ever love me at all? Or did you love my money? Did you leave because I turned down the company?"

Tess' eyes grew wide in panic. "I--"

"Dad?"

To be continued...

Chapter 7: Fear


	8. Fear

Mending Pieces   

A Roswell Alternate Universe Story   

By Andrea Sinisterra     

Romance/Drama   

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

If I need some of your love again 

Give me more than I can stand 

When my smile gets old and faded 

Wait around, I'll smile again 

"Bent"

- Matchbox 20

* * *

Part 7

"Dad?"

Tess choked in mid reply, as their conversation was interrupted by Aaron's entrance. Max went to his son, lifting him into his arms, "I told you to stay outside."

"No, you didn't."

Tess Harding had never been a sentimental person, but right now, seeing her son after six -almost seven years, made her eyes water, and her heart ache. She realized just how much she had missed her son... and Max. It stirred her, something she had thought was not possible, seeing Max and Aaron together. Her hands flew to her mouth to prevent a sob from escaping.

"Oh, God," she whispered, "my son."

Aaron's eyes were glued to her mother's. Blue locked on blue. Max put Aaron down. Waiting...

Max waited, almost anxious, for Aaron's reaction. Aaron never spoke to anyone about his mother, even when Max asked him anything about his mother Aaron had always been hesitant. Sometimes, he even gets angry whenever someone talks or asks about his mother. And it's not like Max has something to do with Aaron's opinion about his mother. Max never told anything to Aaron about the separation. Only that they didn't love each other anymore and that Tess felt that she wasn't a good mother. Max hated Tess for everything she did; however, he didn't want Aaron to hate his mother. And even though, they'd had a couple of chats about the issue, Max knew Aaron had his own reasoning, and maybe had figured out something about his mother's sudden disappearance.

So Max waited patiently, eyeing Aaron with curiosity. He certainly didn't want Tess in their lives... but Aaron deserves to have his mother, and more so, after Tess had begged for forgiveness. Max wasn't about to forbid Tess to see her son, much less if Aaron wanted to see his mother. It just hurt. 

Max saw with something akin sympathy as Aaron's eyes narrowed at his mother. The sudden urge to grab Aaron and hide him from whatever Tess was planning was almost overpowering, but he clamped down on it. Though what if Tess really meant everything she said. What if she really wanted to come back and make things good with and for Aaron? He wasn't about to forgive her, nor he thinks he would ever will... but maybe Aaron could find it in himself to forgive his mother and let her win his trust. Maybe they could make some arrangements... he sure as hell wasn't about to give her an opportunity to make it up to *him*, that he was very sure about. He would date Liz, and she could date whomever she well pleases.

Liz... what must she be thinking about all this? Would she hightail as far away as possible from all this mess? Does she even think about him as much as he was thinking about her? And anyway, how could he like her, let alone, want her so much if they just met? Would she feel jealous now that Tess has returned? Though, she has no right to be, but... why does he cares so much anyway!?

The feel of Aaron's smaller hand clasping his own brought him back to reality. Amazing how he had spaced out in such a critical moment. "Aaron?"

Aaron tugged Max's hand, "I want to go home... now." He finally said, backing away towards the door, gently pulling Max with him.

A pathetic sob escaped Tess' lips. Apparently she had thought that she had landed on safe ground now that Max had given Aaron the final decision. Tess had been poorly mistaken when she thought that Aaron's feelings would be magnanimous towards her, opposed to his father's ones. Amazing how one mistake can cause you and all the people around you so much pain. When she had decided to leave years ago, under the pretense that her *hasty escape* was due to some lover she had, she never expected it to backfire. She never expected to miss Aaron, let alone Max, so much. She had barely been twenty-one when she and Max married. A heady mix of love and lust made them walk blindfolded into a marriage that was really no marriage.

A great part was her doing, she realized, when she had thought that life ended upon graduation. So she decided to marry the hottest guy in school. Sure they dated after graduation for nearly thirty-two months, but they didn't count on her getting pregnant so soon, putting a rapid ending to their amour, and walking almost in tears into a marriage that neither of them felt was right. There was love, on both accounts, but there was also a heavy sense of duty on Max's side and the obligating stares of the Evans', that made their marriage, unwanted.

And she loved Max, she still does. But at the time, she felt that love wasn't enough. She wanted freedom, something crazy and wild that she knew she had lost the moment they walked to the altar with their 'I do's'. Besides the fact that she had felt like crap in the eyes of Robert and Clarisse Evans and Phillip and Diane Evans, members of a society she had craved her entire life to become part of. Of course, her chances to become part of that slimmed to none-existent when Max refused to run Parker-Evans Investments and Financial Corporation.

It all got worse after Aaron's birth. It is supposed to be the greatest joy for a woman to become a mother, the greatest joy to hold a child from your own womb to nurture and love... instead she had felt trapped, like a prisoner in a never-ending story. And it wasn't like she didn't love her son either, it just was that she didn't want him -love him enough like a mother is supposed to love her own offspring. By then, things with Max weren't going like she had hoped they would, even though Max was always so eager to please her, always so happy with their son. Though she knew he didn't fool himself into believing they were leading perfect lives.

She had begun by then, spending more time at work and less time at home. She had done all in her power to spend the necessary time with her *family*. When Aaron turned two, Max already did most of the job, becoming both, mother and father. And though she knew that Max was still completely faithful to her, he had cut every emotional link whatsoever. She had expected that.

It was then that she met Keith. The most ironic thing was that Keith was almost the exact image of Max, and it made her think that maybe she hadn't stopped loving him, after all... Keith offered everything she wanted, and the most important was simplicity. There were no commitments, no attachments there was only freedom. He represented all that she had missed out when she was younger... except she was married now. But he didn't seem to care about that, and still offered her the world; which in reality was just a mere escape from her *life*... And she was foolish enough to expect *happiness* from her new *freedom*. She just had never expected to miss so much all those things she had run away from.

And now she was back, after years of absence, with a broken heart, a lonely soul, and a bank balance almost in red. Things hadn't worked out the way she had planned. After bailing out on Keith on their way to Contadora, she had spent every penny she had on a plane ticket to Atlanta... where her parents lived. After her long absence from her 'vacations' with Keith, she had returned to a cruel, mindless reality, bringing her life to an abrupt turnaround. Turned out her uncle, Ted Harding had had a cardiac arrest two nights after her disappearance. She had cried silently to herself for his death. Her keeper... the closest person she had to a friend had died... and she wasn't even around to take care of all the funeral arrangements.

She had lived for a year in Atlanta, listening everyday to her mother's incessant lecture of family values and motherly love. Making her feel guiltier in a situation where there wasn't space left for any more guilt. Her father on the other hand, had turned his back on her, treating her with a cold 'good morning' and an equally cold 'good night'. She had made a resolution after her long stay at her parents' house: she would stop bailing out when things wouldn't look up. She had been giving up on everyone since forever, and look where it got her.

Her son hated her.

"Now, dad." Aaron said again. He glanced at his mother, as if memorizing her appearance, from the tips of her leather black boots, to the long, curly strands of her gold hair. His mother was beautiful. He kept some pictures of her, but the memory of her was non-existent in his head.  

"It's okay." Tess said after half a minute had stretched in awkward silence, holding back tears, and trying to keep her voice from trembling, "it's okay. I'm leaving... but I'll be around. I'm not giving up on this..." She stopped, crouching down in front of Aaron, "I'm not giving up on you again." And with that, she was gone.

To be continued...

Chapter 8: Fatalities


	9. Fatalities

Mending Pieces   

A Roswell Alternate Universe Story   

By Andrea Sinisterra     

Romance/Drama   

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart

And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true

But I was scared and left it all behind 

"Here With Me"

- Michelle Branch

* * * 

Part 8

Isabel glanced down at Aaron, uneasy. The kid was scaring her. Ever since they got in the car, Aaron's hopped on a silent cloud, drifting away with the passing scenes as she drove. She desperately wanted to say something, anything to break the silence, but she just didn't know what to say. Certainly, she couldn't mention or even ask him what had happened inside the house, back there with Tess and Max, she really didn't want to scare him or make him talk if he wasn't ready.

She decided to step onto neutral territory; "I heard Maria invited you and Paige to the fair."

Long moments passed as Aaron stared out the window, when he finally turned to look at her, Isabel let out a breath, "yeah... She's very nice. And pretty, too. No wonder Uncle Michael is nuts about her."

Isabel smiled, "yeah, she's a very good person. Wait till you get to know her."

After that, everything went back to silence.

 * * *

Max parked his car behind the blue Benz, swiftly looking at the large dark house.

"Thank you for the ride." Liz told Max, once he'd opened her door.

"Yeah," Max began, glancing around as Paige rushed into the house, "sorry for the little spectacle back there."

Liz smiled softly, "it's okay." She fell silent, nibbling on her lower lip nervously, "do you want to come in for a while?"

"I..." Max hesitated, "I don't think that's a good idea..." He trailed off, regretting his words.

"Please?" She begged, smiling, "I'm particularly famous for my liquor coffees." 

Max stood there looking at her, as if still contemplating her proposition, although, in his mind, the decision had been made the moment she smiled. "Well," he began, taking her arm in his, "why don't we go inside, you do your thing, and I'll tell you what I think."

 * * *

Clarisse Evans pressed the linen napkin to the corner of her lips, putting her teacup down. Her beautiful blue eyes roamed her treasured garden, as if trying to imprint the perfection of each rosebud in her mind. She motioned for the woman behind her to push her through the pathway along the garden. She rested her head back as the woman behind her slowly pushed the wheelchair.

"It's a beautiful day, is it not, Mrs. Evans?"

"Indeed." The old lady replied, smiling. "Sally, how many times have I told you to call me Clarisse?"

Sally stopped for a moment, thinking, "about a hundred times. You know, after the tenth attempt I lost count."

Clarisse laughed softly, "You know, Sal... I've always wanted to die surrounded by these flowers..."

The nurse remained silent.

"Promise me you will not let my garden die."

"I promise." Robert Evans said, as he kneeled down in front of his wife, "I will not let you die." He vowed fiercely.

Sally quietly left them alone, surrounded by masses of deep colored red roses.

 * * *

As it turned out, her coffee went beyond amazing, the faintest hint of rum still lingered on his tongue. They had vacated the kitchen, mugs in hand, to lounge on the back terrace, the last traces of the sun fading and merging into the blazing horizon. Silence hung around their heads, but it was neither uncomfortable nor unsettling. Max watched her, intent on her face, her hair... her lips as she sipped the caffeine mixed in with liquor.

Max shifted on his chair.

Her eyes darted to his face, unsure of what to say. She had the weird feeling that he was expecting her to say something. She knew he was watching her, she could feel his gaze down to the marrow of her bones. The weird thing was, that she didn't feel uncomfortable under his intense eyes.

"It must have been hard for Aaron to see his mother after so long..." Liz started, her voice trailing off, uncertainly, "I mean, he's just a kid, it must have thrown him off base to finally be able to talk to her..."

Max set his mug down, exhaling a tired breath, "he didn't want to go home with me. I guess... I guess he felt he couldn't deal with Tess and then with me..."

"Max," Liz gasped, reaching for his hand, "don't say that! It doesn't matter that this woman is back; to Aaron you have always and will always be his father. He's just a little boy, you have to give him time." Liz hugged him, feeling his muscles relax under her embrace. "It's going to be okay. You just have to have faith."

"I'm just afraid that I'll loose him. I don't want to loose him, Liz. He's... he's everything." He whispered hoarsely, his arms holding her tight. 

Liz was surprised at the intimacy of their hug, but she didn't pull back. One hand on his shoulder, kept her from falling completely into his arms, the other, had snaked unnoticeable into his hair, her fingers caressing the short silky strands. She stopped her body from stiffening at the new sensation the feel of his lips pressed against her neck created. But he wasn't kissing her, she thought, almost disappointed.

His head buried in her shoulder, his nose nuzzled against her neck. Somewhere along the way, he had stopped worrying about Aaron and Tess, suddenly sure that everything was going to work out just fine. But the soft pressure of her body against his, even though they had the armchair of their seats between them, was pure bliss, almost making him forget completely what he was so strung about. She was so small; her body melded completely into his, as if her sole existence was to be spent in his arms, meshed to him for eternity.

And he was completely unaware of his hands running up her back, tangling them in her long dark hair, the liquid strands flowed over his hands in thousands of silky waves. 

His eyes went wide in their surprise as he felt her lips brush over his, not quite kissing. Her head pulled back, and all he could do was gaze into the dark depths of her eyes, reflecting an unquenched passion, a passion he was eager to fulfill. Her eyes were glazed, and he briefly wondered if she was thinking the same things he was.

Somehow, they were back on their feet, their bodies pressed together. Liz smiled when she felt his lips kiss her forehead, her breath growing more difficult as they descended down the side of her face and stopped with a kiss on the corner of her mouth. The broken whisper of his name escaped her lips in a final plea seconds before his lips sealed hers in what was meant to be.

Time was irrelevant; the world was reduced to the two of them. Everything grew dim as they continued to kiss. But there was no haste, no pressure; instead, they danced in their minds, savoring the peace and the underlying passion held within their bodies; a wall of gentleness holding them back from going too far.

The insistent beeping of his pager intruded into their little world. Max's lips seemed to hold on to hers, as if trying to stay there for eternity...

 * * *

There were lights everywhere. Flashing lights of red, blue, and white. The lights were haunting her, driving her crazy with their interval flashes. The voices where everywhere, also. Over her, two people dressed in white yelled things at each other, ordering, their voices incomprehensible. She could hear the loud siren in the distance, and even more people crowding over her.

She raised her hand, trying to sit up, but her body was numb, it didn't react, didn't compute. She couldn't even move her legs. It was then that she became aware of the sticky wetness on her face and her arms, the dull ache in her chest, the bruises in her body. Her head fell to the side, tears flowing down to the hard cement.

A little boy lay beside her, in a white stretcher, covered in blood. She wanted to scream at the people that lifted up the stretcher, taking him from her side.

But just then, that pain caught up with her, with eyes rolling to the back of her head, Isabel Evans drifted to the darkness that summoned her.

To be continued...

Chapter 9: Broken


	10. Broken

Mending Pieces   

A Roswell Alternate Universe Story   

By Andrea Sinisterra     

Romance/Drama   

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

And I don't want the world to see me

Cuz I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

"Iris"

- Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

Part 9

He had gone into a cold state of shock, the second he found out. His pager had slid to the floor, cracking against the tile in an unmistakable pulp. His cell phone still pressed to his numb ears, the voice of the strange woman, a nurse, still resounding into the empty line. Max's breath was still labored from the kiss that had been abruptly interrupted, the trembling in his limbs quieting by the comforting touch of the woman by his side.

Margaret, that was the strange woman's voice, had said that they'd been in a car crash by the ends of a loose driver who had too much to drink for one night... and Aaron was unconscious with a fracture. Isabel was deeply wounded; he had explained later to Liz, as they walked to the door, she would have to go into surgery right away. Max felt his body go into the motions, as though he were a stranger held captive in the cell of an even stranger body. 

He was numb when he climbed into his car, even number when he turned the ignition. He kissed her briefly, his hand running trough her hair in one final caress, before he closed the door, and geared his car to the doom called Las Cruces General.

 * * *

When he arrived at the hospital, he didn't even waste his time asking where his sister and his son were sent, he simply made his way to the ER. As he had suspected, Aaron was in there, his little son had his leg covered in gauze, bruises and cuts over his arms and face. He took the patient's chart from the slot at the end of the bed, flipping through the pages, quickly scanning. The first set of X-rays was taken already, and as he left his room, he hoped to God, they wouldn't show anything disturbing.

"'Dr. Maxwell Evans, to the nurse's station. Dr. Maxwell Evans, to the nurse's station'."

He found himself barreled with questions and instructions, orders and comments from every possible person, from every possible direction. He dumbly took the papers pertaining Isabel Evans' condition, the plastic chart wobbled slightly in his hands. OR. "I can't take over the surgery. Have Dr. Whitman take over and resident Williams assist him. Have you made calls to any other relatives? Okay, don't, I'll do them myself. Call Dr. Jacobs, and tell him to have the X-rays results done as soon as possible." He stopped, "he'll probably just need a cast... I don't want anyone besides Whitman in charge of the surgery. You can tell McNamara to pack his scalpel, cause he isn't getting anywhere near my sister with that." 

He smiled briefly at the amusement in the nurses' faces. He took the folder with him, staring blankly at the pages of clinical records of Isabel Evans. Such a healthy woman. They must be making the changes right now. Whitman was a good doctor, someone to whom he could trust the life of his sister with.

Some sort of metal device, he suspected it belonged to the truck, had incrusted itself into her lower back, delivering a mortal blow to her spleen. They probably would need to remove it... he winced at the possible complications from the surgery; embolisms, hernias, bowel obstructions... 

"Dr. Evans," Nurse Margaret Mitchell called for a second time, "Dr. Evans, we're going to prepare Aaron for surgery, would you like to come with us?" 

Max nodded absently, following the nurse to the room where Aaron lay unconscious. A man clad in white soon followed, adjusting silver glasses firmly to his nose, his brown eyes apologetic when he saw Max. 

"Evans." Dr. Fabrega shook hands with Max, then clipping the x-rays results into the light board, the fracture painfully clear, "I guess you've seen your son's file... there has been a displacement in his right tibia, I'm going to manually realign the bone, but we have to take him to surgery to internally fixate the bone fragments." And as he spoke, with plastic gloved hands, the nurse began removing the gauze and the plastic white pallet from Aaron's right leg.

"I see." Was all Max could say for a long minute, then, "is he under some anesthetic?"

Dr. Fabrega smiled, "of course. He woke the moment he came into the hospital... he was a little shaken up and very confused, so I had nurse Mitchell sedate him... just so he could rest."

There was a whimper from the unconscious boy on the bed when Dr. Fabrega twisted his leg back into the right position. "Okay, I think we're ready. Nurse Mitchell will shave his leg a little, and then we'll take him to the OR."

"Thank you." They shook hands again.

 * * *

Eventually, Max Evans gathered enough courage to call his family and tell them what was happening. He had told his father everything, grateful that it wasn't his mother who answered the phone. He told the stony Phillip not to bother rushing to the hospital right away, it was useless, since Isabel and Aaron both were going to be deeply unconscious from the load of Demerol they were supplied. He didn't elaborate over their conditions, not wanting to arouse any fear or anxiety in his father.

Isabel's condition had stabled considerably, it had taken close to six hours of surgery and two more in recovery, where she regained consciousness, if only for a few minutes. The surgery went smoothly, and Isabel had responded well to the epidural. But Max was still worried over the complications that may arise. In fact, Dr. Whitman, to whom he had spoken shortly after the surgery was through, had said that there was likely the possibility of that occurring, so he was going to keep monitoring her for a few days.

Aaron's surgery was a success. The kid was wide-awake; his leg heavily wrapped in a gauze-soft cast and propped up in traction. They would have to schedule for physical therapy, after approximately two to three weeks of recovery.

Max was seated on the bed, listening to his son babble about the operation and how cool it was, "you know, Dad, I always wanted to know how it felt to have a cast..." His blue eyes dropped to his leg, "I thought they were going to be more solid."

Max chuckled lightly at the disappointment in his son's voice, "it's just for a while. They are going to wait for your wound to heal a little, so they can remove the stitches. Then they'll cast your leg."

"Will you be the first one to sign it?" 

"Of course."

Both their heads swung at the new entrance. Dr. Fabrega made his way to Aaron's bed, a penlight in hand. "Hey there, scout. I'm Dr. Samuel Fabrega, I'll be monitoring your condition while you're here... How're you feeling?" At the same time, he directed the light to Aaron's eyes, searching the irises and corneas for any irregularities. Satisfied, he pulled back.

"Great! Will you sign my cast, too? How long do I have to wait for my new HARD cast?"

Samuel chuckled, "a few weeks. Joan will help you with your physical therapy. I would like you to start with minor movements. I don't want you losing your muscle tones from lying too long in bed."

"Do I get to be in a wheelchair?" Aaron asked excitedly.

"Only to take you to Joan's 'headquarters'."

A nurse burst into the room, breathing hard from running, as she called frantically, "Dr. Fabrega, myocardial infarction, patient 192!"

"Excuse me." Samuel said, and rushed out of the room.

"What's a microcardial infraction, Dad?"

"Myocardial infarction. It means heart attack." Max ruffled Aaron's hair when he saw his smile fade, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Dad," Aaron started, his voice low, "it wasn't Aunt Isabel's fault."

"I know that, son."

"She's pretty bad, isn't she?" The boy's eyes filled up with tears, "she's not going to die, is she?"

Max grasped Aaron's hand in his, squeezing it comfortingly, "no, she's not. Everything's going to work out just fine, you'll see." At this point, Max didn't know who he was comforting, the boy in the bed, or himself. Standing up, "why don't you rest... you should be resting; you just got out of surgery. Just get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Max kissed his son's forehead and exited the room, exhaling heavily.

"Hey."

Max looked up at the sound of the voice, a smile appearing in his tired face, "hey yourself."

Liz smiled, hugging him around the waist gently, leading them to a chair in the waiting room, "how is he?"

Max exhaled deeply, tilting his head back, relaxing in his seat, "he's fine. Just had a fracture in his leg... he's rather excited about it, though."

Liz laughed softly, "I'm glad. I suppose he's excited about the whole signed cast thing." 

"Yeah."

"And," she hesitated, not sure how to approach, "how's Isabel?"

Max's breath halted altogether, "she made it out of surgery. There might be complications and she's still unconscious. They had to take out her spleen... was lacerated by some sort of metal during the accident."

"She's going to be alright."

"I know."

There was a moment of silence, as they sat there, tenderly comforting each other with their breaths and their thoughts. A whisper of solitude swept upon them, the gravity of the situation present, even though they tried to avoid confronting the truth of the situation. 

Finally Max broke the silence, his eyes intent on hers, "where's Paige?"

Liz smiled, "with my mother. She really doesn't like hospitals. She'll be staying there for a while."

"Yeah. You know... you really don't have to stay here. I can handle--"

"Hey. It's all right. I want to be here."

To be continued...

Chapter 10: Forgiveness


	11. Forgiveness

Mending Pieces   

A Roswell Alternate Universe Story   

By Andrea Sinisterra     

Romance/Drama   

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

I want to roll my darkness into a million suns

I need to find forgiveness when all the pain is done

I want to hear I'm sorry; I want to let you go

I have to find my own life; I want to learn to grow

"Take Me As I Am"

- Tonic

* * *

Part 10

The week had come and gone swiftly in an overwhelming feast of tears and solitary lament for the Evans family. The news about the accident had faded away, leaving a family in the grips of faith and in the wishing for a miracle to occur.

Diane Evans sat in the far corner of the room, her blue eyes intent on the still form of her daughter lying in the nauseous white bed. She had cried so much during the last week that she felt she had cried all the tears she would ever hope to cry. Her eyes frowned at the wheelchair beside the bed, angry with herself for not being able to help her only daughter.

It had been devastating when they told her that Isabel couldn't move her legs, though they still had hope of recovery. Diane felt ashamed of the lack of faith she had in this 'possible recovery'. Her daughter was a paraplegic, an invalid doomed to a wheelchair for eternity. And Diane felt ashamed at the thoughts that had gone through her head when she found out. How would she tell her friends in their social circle that her daughter, the beautiful butterfly they had cherished for so long, the successful businesswoman, Isabel Evans, was a paraplegic?

Yes, she was ashamed. She was ashamed of her daughter. No, that didn't come out right. She was ashamed of the situation her daughter was in. Yes. She felt remorse creep into her bones, churning her insides. Her beautiful daughter, her best friend, her accomplice in crime... her only daughter. Her fingers felt numb from gripping the chair too tightly, trying to hold her pain.

And as Diane's eyes rested on the angelic face, littered with cuts and bruises, the memories of that same face, came to her mind. She remembered Isabel, a beautiful sun-kissed child, with the deepest brown eyes, and the shiniest golden halo of hair. The cheeriness and laughter of that child ripped away by a fatalistic car accident that will forever conceal her in a pathetic wheelchair.

Impossible that that same child, that little girl with the perpetual smile on her lips, that child with the endless laugh and the truest heart, was the same pale woman lying in the bed before her eyes.

And at that moment, when she saw Isabel stir, her brown eyes opening heavily, Diane Evans hated herself more than anything in the world.

 * * *

Robert Evans felt guilty when he saw his wife laugh heartily at one of Sally's jokes. Her worn, yet beautiful face alive with laughter and mirth. Robert didn't have the heart to tell his wife of Isabel's accident. A week had gone by, and he still couldn't figure out how to tell her. Her health was very weak, he couldn't tell what her reaction would be if he told her.

Still, he couldn't leave her in the dark any longer, it just wasn't fair. So he gathered his will, wishing to God that she would take it easy.

 * * *

"So, I see you and Max are getting pre-tty close, aren't ya?"

"Yes, we are. Nosey."

Maria laughed, and then gasping at the magazine she was looking at, "Oh my God! Look, wouldn't this look great?"

Liz smiled, "I liked the first one. That's too big."

"Oh, no it's not. Besides, Michael would love it."

"Michael would tell you *anything* to get you to bed, Maria."

"Liz! That's awful! He really doesn't have to tell me anything to *get* me to bed, actually."

"Maria!" Liz slapped Maria lightly, "anyways, it's just hair. Just pull it up and let loose some curls, it makes you look angelic. It really doesn't matter since you're going to wear that veil." Liz leaned in close, as if conspiring, "have you decided what you're going to wear *under* that wedding gown?"

"No." She said dejectedly. "I don't even know what color I want it!"

"Maria! That's the most important thing! You want my opinion?"

"Do I even have to ask?"

Liz glanced at their surroundings, the coffee shop packed with people at brunch hour, "I suggest black."

"I was thinking red."

Liz shook her head; "red will make you look sluttish for your first time." She stopped, "it *is* your first time, right?"

"I don't kiss and tell." Maria laughed, "Kidding, no, we haven't done it yet."

"You know what, forget about black, use white. He'll fall in love with you all over again. Trust me."

The two fell in silence, sipping their coffees. A waitress came by, placing the cheesecakes on the table.

"It's so sad what happened to Isabel..." Maria's voice trailed away, a sigh of sadness wavering in her voice. 

"Tell me about it. Max is so silent about it. But I don't think Isabel thought much about it, you know. When Dr. Whitman told her, she just stayed there silent. I didn't even see her that sad."

"I think she likes this Dr. Whitman, you know."

"She does?"

"Yeah, yesterday I went for a visit, and we were talking, and laughing, and when Dr. Whitman entered the room, she went so silent, I think she even blushed!"

"That's so cute! Max told me the other day that Isabel was involved with someone until a few weeks ago. He cheated on her. But I'm so happy that she's taking her condition so well."

"Yeah, after that... that..."

"Pulmonary embolism." Liz supplied.

"That! I didn't think she would make it."

"Yeah, the nurse said that complications are harder to fix than the initial problem."

"But she's okay now." Maria smiled, taking a bite on her cheesecake, "and how's Aaron?"

"He's the happiest, most excited cast plastered person I've ever met!"

Maria laughed, "hey, don't mock. When I had my first cast, I was very,  *very* excited about it. I even bought special markers, neon ones that glowed in the dark."

 * * *

Alex Whitman was a man who always thought that things happened for predestined reasons. And now, he was in serious doubt of the veracity of that philosophy. It was amazing the amount of horrendous accidents he'd seen in his 29 years. Though, ever since he'd been transferred from New York to New Mexico, the rates had lowered considerably. It was to be expected since New Mexico was a peck of dust compared to the turbulence and fast paced life New York had.

The patient's name lingered in his mind, the solitude of those eyes haunting him. He gripped the plastic chart harder in his hand; the hopes of recovery were slim, so very slim. He hated lying to his patients; he hated to see their families loosing hope. This Isabel Evans had her life changed drastically, and perhaps, to forever stay that way. He winced.

Why did he care so much about her? He's had worse cases, like for instance the man who had his spinal cord lacerated by a knife, or the woman who was a first chair violinist at Julliard who totally lost the sense of touch on both arms. Or the girl who lost both her parents in a car accident... Alex cared a lot for that little girl, Katie. Poor child.

"Dr. Whitman, your daughter's on the phone."

Alex rushed to the phone at the nurse's station, thanking Margaret. "Hey, precious."

"Hi Alex! When are you going to come home?" The child whined, "I miss you."

"Soon, sweetie. Soon. Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah, Laura bought burgers. She bought you one!"

"I won't take long. Katie, did you do your homework?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? Of course I did!! I'm a very responsible girl."

Alex laughed at the girl's excitement, "O.K., I'll see you in a while."

So now, Alex found himself walking aimlessly around the halls, pondering. Amazingly, of all doors, of all the hallways, of ANY of the floors in the building, he ended up in HER floor, in HER hallway, in front of HER door.

 * * *

For the fifth time in one day, Tess found herself in front of the hospital her son was staying at. They were supposed to release him today. She had been lucky so far, that when every time she visited, Max wasn't around. She found that weird, though. What could possibly take Max's attention away from his injured son? 

The jealousy that crept inside of her at that thought was unworthy of her; she knew it. Still, she couldn't help herself. That after so many years she still felt attracted to Max, was beyond her, especially after how things had gone.

Taking a very deep breath, she headed for her son, not caring if Max was or wasn't there. She had made a resolution: she would stick to her son, loyal to her son. And if that meant being at the other end of the insult thread, so be it.

Her pace was brisk when she entered the elevator, and grew slower once she reached the floor. It halted completely when she came face to face with Max Evans... and a brunette with her son.

When Tess' blue eyes settled on this brunette, it almost seemed that the room had dropped -20°C. The woman she recognized almost immediately as Elizabeth Parker-Carson. She had appeared numerous times in the Union Club, a magazine showing only the very cream of high society. The magazine where she always had craved to appear on.

She hated her. Hated everything she represented. Because everything that she represented was everything she would never have... and she was touching her son. Fury rose inside of Tess like a rush of liquid lava to the head. But she tried to maintain her cool, calming appearance that would help her convince Max that indeed she had changed, and wanted what was best for Aaron.

No one said a word. Elizabeth and Max shared a glance that did not go unnoticed by Tess, and she inwardly kicked herself for caring. Like in mutual agreement, they both left the room, hand in hand, leaving her alone with Aaron. Tess stopped herself from going after them, from hauling that woman out of Max's arms and reclaiming what was rightfully hers... only, it really wasn't true.

She sighed heavily, and in that sigh, she captured Aaron's full attention.

"Hey there," she said softly, afraid of the reaction her son would give her, "how're you feeling?"

Aaron's look was deadly cold, as he stared at her, as though she were someone completely unknown to him, "I'm fine. It hurts a little, but I'm a fast healer."

"Just like your dad." She smiled, but her smile died midway when Aaron didn't reciprocate, "how are you?"

They sat in silence for a few seconds that easily stretched to a minute; all the while Tess fidgeted uneasily. It was strange, that she could feel afraid of such a little kid. Her eyes traveled from the straight tips of his golden hair, down his blue eyes, to expand over his face. So angelic, and still could reach such cold and apathetic postures.

"I don't hate you." he said simply, as if reading her mind.

Her eyes filled up with tears, "I didn't mean to leave you." 

"Yes, you did."

"I didn't plan for things to work out this way. I never meant to hurt you." She stopped, feeling more secure, "I just wish you could give me another chance..."

Something completely unexpected happened then. Aaron smiled. A pure, sincere smile that lighted his eyes. And reaching over, he hung his arms around her neck, and held on for dear life, tears falling onto her shoulder. "Will you sign my cast, too?"

To be continued...

Chapter 11: Our lives together


	12. Our Lives Together

Mending Pieces   

A Roswell Alternate Universe Story   

By Andrea Sinisterra     

Romance/Drama   

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

As the days go pass and the time slips away

It happened all so fast, I couldn't make her stay

All the memories she left, they rest in my head

Sometimes I feel I'd be better off dead

"I Don't Believe"

- Greenwheel

* * *

Part 11

The smiles that grazed the faces of the gathered crowd were priceless. The joy swept around the room in swirls of god-blessed luck to the couple at the altar. Row after row of guests, family, and friends gathered together to witness one of the most important events in a person's life. Marriage.

Amy Parker DeLuca cried. The thought of this happening had never ever crossed her mind. She didn't know why, she just always thought that her little girl would always be that; her little girl. Forever. It was painfully clear now. Her daughter had grown into a beautiful, elegant woman. Into an elegant, beautiful woman who had promised herself into marriage. And Amy DeLuca couldn't be any happier.

Imagining that she once held that woman in her arms in the form of a petite and fragile babe. Witnessing her grow and develop into the wonderful person she now was. Amy had never felt much pride about anyone in her life, but the pride she felt for her daughter at this moment left her almost breathless.

She watched the couple say their vows, pronouncing their unending love, and their utter devotion to one another and to the world. Amy's eyes scanned the surrounding guests, some were crying, some others were smiling. And when her eyes rested on the picture of her daughter kissing her new husband, Amy smiled as well.

The rain of white rose petals resembled large snowflakes in a winter Christmas card. Michael and Maria took off, rushing to the limousine awaiting them at the bottom of the church's entrance. And just when they were about to disappear into the luxurious car, Maria turned around, gave a wide smile meant only for her mother and then she was gone.

 * * *

Phillip's heart swelled after the whispered 'I do' his son had uttered. Things had worked out so smoothly that he almost couldn't believe it. It had been three months since that fatal August day. His eyes scanned the church from Max, the best man, standing there in his black tuxedo, a look of total happiness for his brother on his face. Max saw Phillip looking at him and smiled back. 

Phillip let his eyes fall from Max's to his daughter's, who sat beside the first row of chairs. Her beautiful gold hair framed her tear-strained face, her hands unknowingly gripping the arms of the wheelchair. But before he could feel sorry for his daughter and himself, he saw a hand grasp her daughter's and squeeze comfortingly.

Phillip felt himself relax and then smile when he saw Isabel smile up into the also smiling face of Alex Whitman.

 * * *

Maria smiled up at her husband's grinning face. "You've been grinning like an idiot for the past half hour."

Michael ducked his head and captured her lips, for perhaps the hundredth time since they got into the limousine. "I have my reasons."

"Oh, yeah?" She sighed, when he started kissing down her neck, "and may I ask what reasons might those be?"

"Well, that I can't believe we're married and you are my wife..." He kissed her, "that I'm happy that you said 'I do' so quickly..." He kissed her again.

"I had nothing to think about. I wanted to marry you since the day we met." The soft look in her eyes made his heart melt. "What other reasons you have?"

"Hmm, there's the one where I love you, and need you, and crave you..." She laughed, "then, there's your name."

Maria pulled away from his distracting kisses, "what's wrong with my name!?" She asked defensively.

"Nothing!" Michael said amused, "it's just that you have a pretty long name, that's all." He kissed her again, deeper this time, "Maria Julianne DeLuca Parker Evans."

"Umm, I like the Evans part."

Someone cleared his throat. "You DO realize that there ARE people in here, right?"

"No, we didn't, until you decided to BARGE in!" Michael barked.

"Well, I'm sorry. But WE were a little disgusted with all your loving displays!"

"Max," Maria said softly, "we are newly weds, this is what we're supposed to do. You two, on the other hand, shouldn't even be here."

"Thanks." Liz said, the blush leaving her cheeks, "you didn't have to be so rude."

Michael sighed, "how long till we get there, Miles?" 

Miles, the chauffer, laughed softly, obviously entertained by all the fuss in the back, "Almost there, sir."

 * * *

It was late into the night; people had finally filled out of the grand ballroom, and the food, long since gone. There was still the hum from a faraway party. Some waiters were still lingering around, finishing picking up the tablecloths and glasses left.

The reception had been beautiful. With bouquets of white orchids adorning the tables, and tons of glittered helium balloons pressed against the cold marble ceiling.

And even though the party was long since over, Liz still didn't want the night to end. She and Max had danced all night, and she felt she wouldn't survive without the strong comfort his hands, resting on the small of her back, brought. She had relaxed to complete calm in his embrace. And, boy, did that man dance.

She still couldn't believe how things had changed since Max came into her life. How happy and complete she felt knowing he was around, how safe she felt being around him. Even after everything that's happened, Tess and the accident only brought them closer. It almost felt like she was the one who had just married.

She sighed, as she felt his muscles move under her hands as he twirled her smoothly out of his arms and back again. She loved him. For the good person, father and boyfriend that he was. Her heart seemed to melt every time she saw him playing or talking to Aaron; how much he suffered when Aaron was in the hospital and how much it scared him knowing that Aaron wanted to get to know his mother. She loved him. And Paige loved him also. Perhaps, that was the main reason why she started to feel this way about him, so strongly. Paige trusted him, cared a lot about him. Not a day went by over the past four months that she hadn't asked about him or Aaron. With Max and Aaron in their lives, Liz felt like she and Paige were finally one big, happy family.

"Penny for your thoughts."

His deep voice intruded into her thoughts, and she smiled. His voice always brought a smile to her. "Umm."

Max laughed softly, and gathered her more firmly into his arms. "I can't believe our mothers would take the kids."

"Me neither. Besides, they volunteered." Liz snaked her hands into his hair, "they said we needed some rest."

He made a sound at the back of his throat that she couldn't define. "Sounds to me that they've been spending too much time together." They continued to dance to the soft medley that echoed through the walls of the luxurious hotel. Their bodies swayed in complete synchronization, as though they had been doing it for their entire lives.

 * * *

After five hours of the reception party and a few more of plane, Michael and Maria finally reached their destination: Fiji Island. The paradise where they would spend their honeymoon. Only, now that they were there, they couldn't imagine why they had bothered so much selecting a place for their honeymoon, all they wanted right now was a hotel, a room, a door, lots of food and a bed.

After their check in, and after receiving their keys, Michael and Maria sprinted for the elevator that would take them to the tranquility and comfort of their chambers. It had all happened in a flurry; the proposal, the preparations, the wedding, everything. It was amazing.

And Maria couldn't believe it. She was married. Married to Michael Evans; the man of her dreams. Still in the elevator, Maria found herself crushed against his chest with his hug. And though he was hugging her tightly, his embrace was still gentle.

"We're married." He whispered in her ear, his lips faintly touching. "I love you."

Maria held her hand out, her eyes trailing over the platinum gold of her engagement and wedding rings. The fiery 3.5-karat diamond was translucent and heavy in her finger, a deep contrast to the simple shiny band of her wedding ring with the words 'I love thee' engraved on the inside.

"I love thee." She whispered back, smiling at his deep chuckle.

Michael glanced at the back of the bellboy standing beside the doors, knowing he could hear every word they said. Finally, the man announced their arrival to the penthouse, letting them exit first and following with their suitcases.

After their bags were safely inside the room, and tipping the guy, Michael hefted Maria into his arms and carried her through the threshold, her surprised squeal resounding still, even after his lips sealed hers.

 * * *

They had driven all night into the desert. The dark velvet canvas tinted with flashes of light made into stars, but for Max and Liz, it was just peace. After years of solace on both sides, they finally felt at peace, no longer alone in a world too cruel for solitude. 

Night came and went, leaving the couple covered in blankets to seal them from the cold night. Liz lay on Max's chest, the calming sound of his heartbeat a welcome after the accelerated night of drinking and dancing. He ran a hand up the length of her smooth leg revealed by the long golden silk gown she wore. The gown, of the richest of gold, was bundled up around her legs, wrinkled, and crumpled beyond recognition.

They had spent the reminder of the night talking and stargazing to their heart's content. Learning so much about the other, about their careers, their families, their lives in general, about anything that came to mind.

Liz hugged his tuxedo jacket more firmly around her shoulders, "I can't believe Maria is already married."

"I can't believe Michael is already married." Max replied, equally astounded.

"I almost feel..." She began, but stopped herself before finishing.

"Almost feel how?" 

"Lonely."

Unconsciously, Max held her tighter against his chest, planting a kiss on the crown of her head. He remained quiet. The sun by now had started to rise, casting a golden hue on them.

"I don't know." She replied, encouraged by his silence, "I mean, Maria has always been there for me-"

"She will always be there for you."

"I know. I guess I'm just being foolish."

"No, you're not. You feel that way because Maria was there when your husband died and when Paige was born, and even before all that. She took care of you and she took care of Paige. You had her undivided attention. But now that she's married, you think she'll forget about you. But she's won't."

Liz laughed, "God, I feel like a little whining girl!"

Max also laughed, "hey, I understand perfectly. Trust me. Besides," He said, rolling her onto the blanket, bending his elbow near her head to support his body weight. Liz looked up into his face, "I'll be here. Always."

Liz reached up to lay her hand on the side of his face, the tips of her fingers touching his ear, "Max-"

He silenced her with a finger to her lips, "I love you." He whispered, seconds before his lips claimed hers in a kiss too passionate for simple hearts to even dream about.

To be continued...

Chapter 12: Any snowy day


	13. Any snowy day

Mending Pieces   

A Roswell Alternate Universe Story   

By Andrea Sinisterra

Romance/Drama   

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

"My Immortal"

- Evanescence

 * * *

Part 12

Isabel lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. She felt so helpless, so pathetic. She sat up, a look of desperation in her beautiful face as she looked down at her useless legs. And before she could stop herself, she had begun crying. It started as a simple whimper, but it slowly grew in intensity reaching voids of emptiness only her broken sobs could ever muster.

How much time had passed since the accident, she really didn't care. She suddenly regretted with all her being having refused the offers from her mother. The moment she was released from the hospital, her mother had wanted her to stay at the Manor, where she could be taken care of, and where they would have complete facilities to speed up her recovery.... But she had refused. She hadn't wanted to be a liability; she didn't want to be a burden for her mother and her whole family... so she had decided to stay at her home where she belonged.

The house seemed so big and hollow, she almost felt scared, if it had not been for Kansas sleeping deeply at her side. Running her hands across her face to erase the tracks of her tears, she took a deep breath and reached for the phone, dialing a number she already knew by heart.

She held her breath as she waited for the one person she most wanted to hear to answer the phone. And when he finally did, all she could do was cry.

 * * *

Things had started to go worse. After four months into the accident, and after finally telling her what happened, Clarisse Evans' condition had been in a downhill fall. Her face had lost all color, although her eyes hadn't lost any of their liveliness. The honey brown irises still sparkled with the knowledge and memories only a woman like her possessed.

And as she squeezed his hand, Robert Evans hated himself more than anything or anyone in the world. His gaze dropped to his wife as he strolled her in her wheelchair. Her diabetes had finally caught up with her after decades of struggle. Robert knew she had given up long before Isabel's accident. She was just tired. He glared at the oxygen supply attached to the side of her wheelchair.

Once they reached their chambers, he carried her and tucked her in bed. He took a seat beside her, and grabbed both her hands. Despite everything, her hands were still warm, her eyes still sparkled, and her chattering had lost none of its excitement.

"I can't believe how tall Aaron has grown!"

Robert smiled, "just like his father."

"And every other single male Evans in the clan. You, Phillip and Michael are just as tall." Clarisse rested her head against his shoulder, an almost imperceptible sigh escaping her lips, "and to think that you were so worried about Max not re-marrying..."

Robert laughed, and Clarisse relished in the deep rumble that echoed through his body, "that, and Michael not marrying at all, and look where he is."

"Suva." Clarisse sighed.

Robert smiled, "remember the summer we spent there. Oh, that was heaven."

"Gosh, that was so long ago. Remember the hat you bought me there?"

"The one I lit with fire-"

"Accidentally!" They laughed, "with a lighter!"

Robert continued to laugh, his laughter resounded throughout the room, "and the lady that took your bag thinking it was hers-"

"And we had to sleep outside because our keys were inside the bag! Thank God she returned it."

Their laughter died down after a while, and they stared into each other's eyes as if memorizing the moment. Robert let out a deep, almost wistful sigh, "we had so much fun."

Clarisse touched his face, her fingertips tracing the lines at the corners of his eyes, "yes, we did... I love you. From the first time I saw you."

He shook his head; "I think I've been in love with you since before we ever met. I remember the first time I saw you walk into that room with that awful skirt you had", she laughed, "and thinking I had never seen such beauty. Your eyes..." He said, as he tenderly kissed each of her closed eyelids, "Were what first captured my attention."

"And here I was thinking it was my incredible intelligence."

"That, too. But your eyes had, still have, this way of showing exactly what you feel... like right now, I know you're feeling sad. And scared."

"I have no regrets."

"I can't help but think you're saying goodbye."

Clarisse closed her eyes, a soft smile playing on her lips, "my time is not too far away. I can feel it."

"Don't say that. How can you know?" 

"I just do." Her hand patted the bed beside her, "come to sleep, it's very late and tomorrow I know you have meetings."

And as the lights went off, and as Clarisse closed her eyes, Robert Evans let silent tears fall, and gathered his wife into his arms, for perhaps one of the last few opportunities Time would ever permit him.

 * * *

Christmas Eve showed its face with a deep cover of snow and blaring cold that could freeze even a bucket of burning lava. But this couldn't possibly keep a certain woman away from the mall.

"Hey! Watch it!" Liz exclaimed as she dodged a person coming her way, "there's too many people here, and why the hell didn't you shop for your gifts BEFORE. You're always late!"

"BECAUSE sales are really, really great on Christmas eve, that's why!"

"You always have an excuse for everything, Maria."

"I know, but you love me anyway."

Liz breathed a sigh of relief when they found themselves safe inside of one of Las Cruces' most prestigious jewelry stores. The warmth of the calefaction a most welcome on their chilled bodies.

Maria moaned at her reflection in one of the many mirrors that adorned the store. 

"What?"

Maria groaned, "I look so out of place!"

"What? Why?" After Maria's glare, Liz covered her smile with her hand, "I'm sorry, you do look... kinda funny."

Maria turned again towards the mirrors, glaring at the reflection of her tanned face, "I look SO sunburned and we're snowing here!"

"It's reasonable, you just came from your honeymoon. Now, let's shop for those presents, and get the hell out of here before we freeze to death."

Maria mumbled her protest all their time inside the considerably small store. Past several minutes of intense perusal, she let out a squeak, 'oh, my God, oh my God!! She thought frantically, wrenching her head around, away from the clear, clean windows. 

Liz gave a start of surprise, "what is it? Jesus, you scared me!"

"Nothing, nothing!" Maria said hurriedly, turning Liz around. "Look, isn't this one pretty?"

Unfortunately, there was a mirror on the wall across from the window, and Liz couldn't keep her eyes away from the picture of Tess and Max strolling together on Main Avenue.

To be continued...

Chapter 13: Doubts


End file.
